bushido_online_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters
These monsters, many of which based on real Japanese folklore, are listed in order of appearance. Inoshishi 4 Elite A gigantic boar twice the size of a horse, with two razor-sharp tusks and a tail as thick as a human arm. It can be found in the woods near Kakura Village. HP: 80 Quest Line: Inoshishi Ittan-Momen 6 Ittan-momen (一反木綿 "one bolt of cotton") is a Tsukumogami (monster derived from household or man-made objects) formed from a roll of cotton in Japanese myth. The Ittan-momen attacks humans, often by wrapping around their faces to smother them. HP: 112 Quest Line: The Old Lady of the Loom 6 Elite Aka Manto 12 Rare Aka Manto (赤マント Red Cape) is based on a Japanese urban legend about a malicious spirit who kills people at public toilets. It looks like a tall man behind a grotesque white mask. Its whole body is hidden in a long red cloak that ran to the ground. It will ask players the question "Red cape or blue cape?" If the player answers red, the Aka Manto will try to slash them with its razor-sharp right hand. If the player answers blue, it will try to strangle them with their left hand. When encountered, the player will need produce an answer or their health will become depleted. The Aka Manto is one of the more common rares, and roams the alleys of the East City, appearing a few times a month. HP: 840 Occurrence: East City alley Kamaitachi 8 Kamaitachi is a beast with fur like that of a hedgehog and a cry like that of a dog, and one that flies through the air with wings, they are said to attack people with limbs like that of a sickle or razor (Wikipedia). In the book it was described as first appearing like a whirlwind, slashing its way around. With a closer look one will notice it has eyes - an animal with vicious, beady eyes, resembling a weasel with sickles instead of limbs. The beast can somehow stay afloat in the middle of the whirlwind and can move extremely fast. Kamaitachi cuts are real but they do not hurt (or give an icy feeling - the simulated pain in the game). Seiki finds this very unnerving. HP: 205 Quest Line: The Mysterious Messenger 6 Jorougumo Unknown At first she appears to be a tall woman in all white, standing with a baby in her arms. She will then ask players to hold her baby, which is actually a bundle of tiny spiders. As this happens, the woman screams and grows two times larger revealing eight spider legs, tips needle sharp, initially hidden under her skirt. She has many eyes, into which the person tanking has to look, to keep her attention at them. She can also shoot out a sticky web which will reel the player to her. The Jorougumo continues to spawn baby spiders, which rapidly grows until they are the size of a dog. The red spiders explode like bombs. The green ones are poisonous bombs. When poisoned with spider venom, the player generates energy faster. At the end of the quest, at health 1/1980, she doesn't die, but emits a poisonous fog that will make the players unconscious. HP: 1980 Quest Line: '''Disturbance in the Waterfall Instance Level 9 '''Gashadokuro Unknown Rare Elite ] A giant human skeleton which appeared during the first World Event which occurred out the East Gate in the beginning of book two. It appears to be more than 40 feet tall and can eat players to regain health. It took hundreds of players more than four hours to kill, after which, players can take a fragment of its bone to the Shogun's Palace to receive a reward. HP: 3278420 Occurrence: World Event Household Obakes 13 Like the Ittan-momen, these household obakes belong to a group of yokai called Tsukumogami. Tsukugami are various yokai derived from manmade objects, such as kitchenware, tools and everyday accessories, that have become alive, either through possession by spirits or ghosts, or through constant use for at least 90 to 100 years. (yokai.wikia.com) Seiki, Mairin, and Koharu encounter these obakes in the first stage of the Dairi Residence Mission. * Boroboroton 13, a ghost futon (mattress). HP: 860 * Kasa-obake 13, a ghost umbrella. HP: 700 * Chouchin-obake 13, a ghost lamp. HP: 700 Mairin considers the Kasa-obake cute. Quest Line: Dairi Residence Mission (stage 1) Katakirauwa 13 Elite A demon piglet with one ear and no shadow. HP 880 Quest Line: Dairi Residence Mission (stage 2) Onihitokuchi 17 Rare Elite A one-eyed man-eating demon. The demon looks like a giant disembodied head, with pointed ears and thick arms attached below. In the middle of the head is a single yellow eye, with slits as nostrils and a wide mouth that almost reaches its ears. It is described as having red skin, which Seiki suspects to be dried blood, and crooked yellow toe nails. It has an alarming speed and can be fought against with the Oni-slaying Venom. At the time of the encounter, Seiki's level is too low to fight it. He eventually leads it out of the instance towards a Kodama spirit tree. Attacking the tree causes the Kodama to retaliate, which easily finishes off the demon. HP: 2840 Mountain Chimi 27 Rare Chimi is a general term for the monsters that live in the mountains, forests, swamps, stones, and other parts of nature. They have human-like faces and bestial bodies. In Bushido Online, the Mountain Chimi first appeared to be an old man. The monster had the head of an old man, white messy hair, two long fangs, a thin tongue, and the body of a black puma, but twice as big. One of the outlaws describes it to be "(an) evil mountain spirit that eats wayward travelers". The monster can talk, and drinks blood to recover health. Since it's a cat, it can also climb trees. Seiki encounters it during his time with the outlaws out in the East Gate Wilderness. Together, the five of them managed to kill the monster. HP: 12810 Occurrence: East Gate Wilderness Noderabou 14 Noderabou are forlorn, grotesque ghosts of fallen priests dressed in tattered rags (yokai.com). In Bushido Online, they have a skeletal human face and seemed to be half liquid that looked like melted blood and bones, summoned when the bell was rung in the Vertical Spike quest. According to Mitsue the thief, the Noderabou was a novice monk who died playing a prank. He thought it would be funny to urinate into the pool of molten metal, which was going to be cast as a new temple bell. Divine punishment caused him to fall into the molten metal, and trapping his soul in the bell. The creature could not be killed, with its health stuck at 1/1075. It needed to be freed from the bell, which can be done by a Vertical Spike. HP: 1075 Quest Line: '''The Cloth Parcel 12 '''Ankoudama 34 Rare A demon in the shape of an giant angler fish. Can be summoned from the Ancient Scroll of Ankoudama. ''During the commotion in the White Crane Hall which Akari caused, Teruo the Ninja switched the ''Ancient Scroll of Aoyama with this rare-summoning one instead, potentially wrecking the clan territory if carelessly opened. It has a gigantic face directly attached to a tear-shaped body, five fan-like limbs, a vertical flat tail, and a lamp dangled in front of its head, omitting glowing blue light. The light has a hypnotic power, and those caught in the range would freeze and stare, waiting to be eaten. Seiki, with the help of Mairin, plants the Ankoudama in the middle of the Rogami Clan army, during the attack on the White Crane Hall. It manages to obliterate a level 30 trebuchet with one bite. HP: 51480 Obora/'Shussebora Unknown Rare Elite' The Shussebora’s orgin is a sea-snail similar to a conch. When a giant triton reaches an age of several thousand years old, it can turn into a draconic creature called a Shussebora. In Bushido Online, Seiki and his friends encounter the creature in its previous form, the Obora, a giant triton captured by the Demonic Clan. It is covered in black, poisonous slime and has a spiky grey shell. After it has been cleansed, the Shussebora emerges. It is described as a dragon-like blue-green serpent, with bright golden eyes. Its lower half of the body sits in a white conch shell. HP: 80000 Quest Line: The Path of the Protector - Level Unknown